


Level-headed in an Emergency (of your own making)

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [40]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, M/M, Meet-Ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: Dex is starting to think that maybe Ransom wasn’t the best person to come out to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [littlebigfangirls](http://littlebigfangirls.tumblr.com) prompted:  
>  Procrastination is the best. For an AU prompt, Holsom or Nursey/Dex from this list (perfectlyrose tumblr com [/] post [/] 112699910904) the gesticulating wildly one or the ugly laugh one? Or just some kind of meet-not-cute of your choice? :)
> 
> [Originally posted to tumblr October 16, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/151863254245/procrastination-is-the-best-for-an-au-prompt)

Dex is starting to think that maybe Ransom wasn’t the best person to come out to. Not that he was unsupportive or anything—it was almost too much in the opposite direction. (And, well, having Rans’ _thing_ with Holster confirmed was some small comfort when he’d put his interest out there like that.)

But now he’s stuck in this god-awful frat party at the soccer house, with one of the hottest men on campus by his side chatting amiably with everyone who approaches. Which means that absolutely no one sees Dex there, of course. He’s getting increasingly uncomfortable, because he’s not sure if Rans understands the difference between coming out to one close friend and coming out to the world, and he really thought this would be more of a “let’s scope out the available people” together thing, and not “I’m mentally updating my spreadsheet on the current playing field while talking to everyone in the room except you.”

He’s actually made it halfway to the door before he hears Rans calling after him, and Dex is honestly surprised he noticed that quickly. But his frustration is up, and standing next to the Glory that is Ransom all night hasn’t helped his stupid crush, and he’s always got a bit of a flailing-problem when he’s embarrassed. So he flings his hands up when he turns, ready to rip into Ransom about what a bad idea this all was and how he’s sorry to have wasted the other man’s time, when he feels his hand connect.

Horrified, he turns around slowly, to see broad shoulders and lush curls and… that’s about it, because the guy’s curled over clutching his face, and it’s only then that Dex realizes what he’s done.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to—come with me.”

Never let it be said that Dex isn’t steady in an emergency, because in no time at all he’s dragged the guy to the kitchen and fished ice out of the tub the keg’s in, and he’s got one hand holding paper towels under the guy’s bleeding nose and another holding his flannel packed with ice on the bridge, and it’s only when the guy tips his head back that he notices: his eyes are really very pretty.

“You get a lot of practice with this?” The guy asks, his voice distorted but amusement apparent.

Dex can feel the flush to the root of his hair. He startles more than a bit when the guy’s hand brushes his hairline and he smiles.

“That’s beautiful,” he says, and Dex’s jaw drops, hands pulling back.

“How hard did I hit you?”

“Chill, handsome,” the guys says, grabbing him by the wrists and reapplying the paper towels and ice. He doesn’t let go.

“You chill,” Dex says, grumpily tilting the guy’s head forward. But he’s smiling a bit when he says, “I’m Will. Dex.”

“Derek. Nursey. It’s… _ice_ to meet you.”

Dex squeezes his eyes shut as he snorts.

“God nose the pleasure’s all mine.”


End file.
